4runefandomcom-20200215-history
Interview with Monti Thunder
Feburary 2010 This is peter parker doing a special interview with the great Monti thunder, we got word on chapters what never came to be, word on monti's amazing life and whats in store for his future chapters join me as I give him an amazing interview. '' Q. OMG I can't beleave i'm talking to the great monti thunder '''A.Haha thats not a question you little dork' Q.OMG so sorry, anyway how are you A.I'm fanstatic as always not even a dumb big haired stupid retard can upset me Q.So monti what inspired you to tell the world your truthful story of the rune A.Well I was sick of all the lies out there ya know, Peter the amount of retards going around telling lies about me ''' '''is amazing, so I decided to tell the world the truth, and the truth is all in my amazing book Q.So monti how many chapters do you expect to create A.Huh a wopping 100 at least Q.wow thats amazing, bet some retard couldn't do that, so Monti I was reading through some of your chapters, I must ask what ever happened to the tins vs the savage Konboni, there was a lot of build up to the gangwar from chapter 6 to chapter 9, and as of chapter 12 it appared tin-win won, was you ever going to do a chapter of the actual gangwar in china A.Huh of course I was, it was going to be chapter 11 and 12 a two parter, focusing on tin-wins fight agaist the konbonis, its orginal name was going to be chapter 11 - gangwar and chapter 12's name was undecided for the 2nd part of the gangwar chapter, but with two blues chapters, we had already started going offtrack of the main story so having four chapters in a row not telling the main story would be a big NO-NO Q.So will the gangwar story even appear maybe in the future since I bet a lot of fans are dieing to hear it. A.Perhaps, it might just be a one parter or maybe be told as a side story to a main chapter. Q.So the Vsafe saga was going to have a total of 12 chapters instead of 10 A.Yes you little dorky idiot, because 10+2=12, god im so smart and your so dumb bahahah. Q.So monti any of chapters that were supposed to be in the vsafe saga what never saw light, or maybe idea's A.nope i got some idea's for future chapters but those 2 chapters were the only ones what didn't see light. Q.So monti, Big question I think we are all asking and I think the die hard fans are really gonna love me for asking this but Can we have anymore insight to your next chapter wedding bells of doom A.Well i'm not gonna revael the juicys bits but, il tell you about some of the new characters, theres tambert who is a big gay, he is orgainising monti's wedding and as we all know gays are the best wedding orginers around, then we have donna, who is "jamie's friend", Donna just really feels sorry for her, thats all I shall say about chapter 13, haha Q.So hhahahahahahahahahahahahaahhahaha, omg i can't stop laughing, the jack of all trades retard has made his own book, what can you tell us about that A''.Oh well hhahahahahahah, his book if full of spelling mistakes, they don't make a lot of sense at all, I mean one miniute there on a pirate ship then on middle'' '''earth, he also stole my characters the ninja, user and hook. ''' Q.So what about future chapters, what can we expect ? A.Well, lot of upcoming chapters, and many ideas but i just won't say em all Q.Well then thanks for this interview its been amazing talking to you A.Well pete I suggest you get fucked becuase your end up like a loser like jack and stop wanking on gay porn Q.Ok yes suire but, il tell you a secret im spiderman, THAT SCARE YOU A.Cable scan spidermans power level.......... POWER LEVEL.........IS..........140.........., BAHAHAH loser i'm so much stronger than you I could kill you ''' '''with my pinkey finger. Well this is my great interview with monti thunder is been a blast - peter parker.